The Afterlife
by Lynn Nola
Summary: Lily, James, and Sirius are going through the Deathly Hallows along with a few other characters along the way. Find out what happens as the war progresses and the truth is revealed. We will watch relationships crash and mend back together after all this is war! So this it turning into more of a Lily Severus story in my head!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am not JK Rowling the characters are hers, but this has been playing in my head. Feel free to review, I might not be updating frequently because I am new at this. Oh and I apologize if everything isn't perfectly formated, I wrote this on my phone which isn't too easy to work with. It gets touchy!

Once you die, you are sent into the afterlife, so what happens in the afterlife as the second war comes to an end.

"Post is here" exclaimed Lily "and there is a letter from... Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore is dead?"Sirius said surprised

James came running into the living room and began fighting over the letter with Siruis. "Prongs give it here" cried Sirius.

"It looks like a Hogwarts letter" said Lily

"Why would he send us a Hogwarts letter? asked James

"Why would he write tonight 7 sugar quills?" Lily asked

"He wants to meet with us." Sirius suggested.

" I think we should go then, but wait it is not even start of the term yet that is still at least a month away where would we find him?" James questioned

"Hogwarts, my friend" Sirius announced.

Lily stared at Sirius as his face turned sour in a look of slight disgust as she asked "Sirius are you okay?"

Sirius replied " Lily I just hope we don't run across the wrong person at Hogwarts" his voice clearly marked with concern.

"What does that mean?" asked James

"Hogwarts has changed a lot since we were students" Sirius replied remembering the last time he had talked to Harry about what he saw during his Occumency lesson with Snape.

"I am sure we will be fine, besides when was the last time you were at Hogwarts?" James questioned in a jokingly manner.

It was Sirius' lack of the returning gesture that concerned Lily. Sirius drew in a deep breath and began "Prongs, I. didn't want to be the person who told you this but Harry wasn't too happy with you last time I was at Hogwarts." Sirius admitted.

"Siris, what exactly do you mean? He wasn't mad at me for dying was he because Sirius you know I would have done anything to protect him." James answered

"We should go" said Lily

" Not until he answers me, Lily"

"No James, it wasn't that and believe me he knows that James, he really does but I am afraid that had the circumstances been different, he probably wouldn't have even spoke to me. I just don't think he could believe what he saw." Sirius explaimed. " James surely you remember after our defense against the dark arts O.W.L."

"What do you mean saw?" James asked "surely you nor Remus showed him that, he didn't need to see his own mother called a 'you know what'"

"A mudblood, James no but I think that the fact that Snape was telling the truth got to him a bit more. Besides Harry knows muggleborn or not is makes no difference" Sirius admitted " one if his best friends is muggleborn and she is probably the smartest 13 year old I have ever met."

" What was he doing with Snape?" James shouted as Lily pulled him and Sirius to her and apperated

As they landed at the shrieking shack, Sirius attempted to explain, however, she was interrupted by Lily "Wait, why would Severus even show that to Harry?"

As they started down the narrow passage toward the castle Sirius began to explain "Lily, actually I think Snape was trying to hide it from was furious that Harry had snuck into his pensive and James, Snivellus is a professor at Hogwarts. Against my wishes he and Harry were having private lessons"

James began to get furious ss they were exiting " You are his guardian, and you had no control over this" James yelled.

A voice off in the distance growled "You best start explaining, Black"

Mad-eye Moody stepped out of the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

"Mad-Eye, what do you mean?" Lily questioned gripping her wand tightly beneath her robes.

"How do we really know you are Moody? And Lily I will explain once we get inside" Sirius said drawing his wand "Where were the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix at the time of my death?" pointing his wand square at Mad-Eye's chest.

"Your mother's house, but that has been leaked and sealed up" Moody growled "now, what brings you here because I need to go see Albus?"

"The same" responded James "he is getting the Order back together."

"Aw, so is expecting it," Moody growled to himself as they started toward the castle.

James and Lily were highly confused by this; however, Sirius understood he began to feel bad about all the things he had forgotten to mention in the year since he had died. Dumbledore's letter had struck up the first conversation about the outside world the three of them had ever gotten into after Sirius' death, because he didn't want to talk about how he died. He didn't want James and Lily to worry but by the sound of it the world needed to be on their toes, muggles and wizards alike.

Sirius' guilt built up until they reached the castle, and he remembered seeing the castle for the first time after escaping Azkaban. He remembered talking with Harry the very night of his escape from the clutches of the ministry. Sirius remained silent the rest of the way up to the castle while James seemed so interested in how Moody, of all people died.

James being who he was brought the subject up gently "So Mad-Eye what did you in?"

"We will discuss it when we see Dumbledore, I see his security is seriously lacking" Moody grumbled as they reached the doors of the castle.

Once inside the castle, they headed straight for Dumbledore's Office and once they had reached time Moody cursed himself for not knowing the password but then Lily spoke up and said "Sugar quills" and the gargoyle swung out of the way.

They were lucky enough to find Dumbledore pacing in the Headmaster's office.

Once inside Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore greeted Lily, James and Siruis and he turned to Mad-Eye but Moody cut him off in anger yelling "Dumbledore, I don't have time for foolish formalities. Your security is seriously lacking around here, you are far too trusting. I would have thought your death might have changed your ways. Look at all the times you risked you neck for a man who murdered you without a second thought, no doubt. Do you still trust him now, he betrayed the Order?"

James, Lily, and Sirius stood in shock not only had they gone months without knowing of Dumbledore's death but he had been murdered by someone of the Order.

"Alastor, calm down perhaps we should finish this conversation later, but just to hold you I trust him with my life. He has his reasons, just as I have mine." Dumbledore began trying to calm Moody "We need him alive until the end, his survival is key. I will explain more later, but I cannot reveal why I am so trusting of him, that is between the two of us."

Dumbledore began addressing why he had asked Lily, James and Sirius to come meet with him." I have a great favor to ask of the three of you and maybe a few more. Alastor is right, my security is lacking given the circumstances. Things are darker, now than they ever were before. My death will strengthen the death eaters' numbers, and the ministry won't last long, if it is even still in place." Dumbledore added looking to Moody for confirmation in which he gently nodded.

"You don't know who inside the ministry you can trust and who is feeding him information, and the ministry is on its last leg. I just hope Harry made it safely" Mad-Eye added.

"Ah, transporting him from the Dursley's for the last time, no doubt" Dumbledore stated

"What my son went to live with my sister?" Lily shouted angrily "She hated magic, I was nothing more than a freak to her"

"I though Sirius was to be Harry's guardian if anything happened to us" James added

"Under normal circumstances he would have, but wait Sirius hasn't told you" Dumbledore added.

"Sirius Orion Black" James Bellowed. "Explain!"

"Well you see, after that Halloween I went after Peter" Sirius started "I had him cornered, but that little rat got the best of me. He shouted about how I had handed you and Lily to Voldemort then he blew up a street killing 12 muggles, and faked his own death. Everyone believed that I had handed you and Lily to Voldemort and that I blew up that street. James, I was sent to Azkaban. I spent 12 years in Azkaban." Sirius explained.

"Wait, how were you talking to Harry if you were in Azkaban?" Lily asked.

"I wasn't" Sirius said. He tried to explain further but he couldn't find the words, and James became outraged

"So you have been lying to me this whole time?" James accused. "That story about Harry and Snape was that just supposed to piss me off."

"NO! I escaped from Azkaban, as Padfoot. I came and found Harry, Remus he was teaching here at the time. Remus and I explained everything; Harry caught Peter on the map, and told Remus. Remus knew he had made a grave mistake. Pettigrew had to be dead." Siruis continued explaining "Harry helped me escape for good, Snape caught Remus, Peter, Harry, Ron and Hermione, you know Harry's two best friends in the shrieking shack. Snape turned me in. Harry and Hermione helped me escape on a Hippogriff. I think Dumbledore was the only person that believed me. I went into hiding moving from place to place until my old home was set up as Headquarters and that is where the Harry and Snape story comes in."

Dumbledore stepped in here "Now about Harry's time with Professor Snape, I asked Severus to teach Harry occulmency, because Harry's mind was connected to Lord Voldemort's and while Severus rather reluctantly agreed, there was no one better for the job." Dumbledore hoped James would understand. "Severus is rather extraordinarily talented in the area, and I couldn't risk getting too close to Harry with so much information." Dumbledore admitted. "Now, I am in need of your assistance as a form of security at Hogwarts because there will come a time when Hogwarts will need all the protection it can get. I would like for you three to come back as students."

"I am in!" said Sirius

"Me too" agreed James

" I will have to think about it" Lily said weakly/


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I would really appreciate some reviews!

Chapter 3

James and Sirius were surprised by Lily's response but Mad-Eye was getting angry and was practically shoving them to the door. "Wait, Mad-Eye you never told us what did you in." Sirius stated.

"That little filthy scum Mudugunus Fletcher" Mad-Eye began "we were all being chased by death eaters and well he was gone apparated he gave us away. You see as a security measure we had seven Potters in the air. Albus, someone has betrayed us again I really think that they should stick around, Potter is going to hear it at work. They will find out eventually!" Mad-Eye explained. "He is going to be wanted you know, Aurors everywhere will be searching for him."

"Well actually, Alastor, you see there were no eye witnesses from that night, at least none who would be willing to come forward and admit that they were there. I am assuming that Harry told you all what happened up in the Astronomy Tower that night, about the major breach in security" Dumbledore began "Harry knows what happened, but Alastor I never intented for it to happen like that; however, I will say this much. He gave it a lot of thought; he tried to back out of it in fact. I used him Alastor, I left him with such an impossible set of circumstances. Most of all, I knew it was coming, I am the one who full body binded Harry." Dumbledore fully explained.

"He is the only one left living who knows the whole truth, as I am the only one dead" Dumbledore added

"Why?" asked Mad-Eye "Dumbledore, I just don't get it." Mad-Eye paused "Snape, he was there tonight as one of them."

"Alastor!" Dumbledore yelled frustrated and James, Sirius, and Lily set there in silence. Lily looked absolutely shocked, she had always figured Severus would turn out this way, but hearing the confirmation from Mad-Eye was just too much to bear.

"You have to understand something, I asked Severus to kill me. I was already dying Alastor. Snape prolonged my death as long as he could, but I couldn't have Draco Malfoy murder me. Just imagine what it would do to his poor soul. However, I fear there will come a time when Voldemort will seek out my murderer, for something far too complicated to rest on someone that young. Severus is fully aware of the risk he is taking; he is willing to take those chances."

"Wait, since when has Snape ever been on our side?" James asked "surely you can see past a death eaters attempt to avoid Azkaban, Dumbledore" Lily was now getting more upset than ever in which Dumbledore poured her a cup of tea and pointed her toward a small study located in the headmaster's quarters.

Once Dumbledore had returned and answered James' question " James, he turned sides of the war before Voldemort's downfall about a year before to be clear. "I can't tell you why, I swore that it was just between me and him, but he really has changed. Sirius, I know that you doubt him but he was who told us that Harry had left for the department of mysteries that night. He lied to Dolores Umbridge for you and Harry."

After a few moments of silence Dumbledore stood and announced "Now, I am going to have a word alone with Lily."

"Lily?" Dumbledore called.

"Yes, Professor" Lily responded

"Lily, he knew he made a mistake that is why he came to me. He wanted out, but Lily there was only so much I could do. After Voldemort's downfall Severus was free; however, when Voldemort returned Lily, he had to go back, I made him go back." Dumbledore paused here and Lily drew in a deep breath.

"So, Severus isn't going to Azkaban?" Lily asked and Dumbledore nodded in reply, "then, I will come back to school." Lily had been thinking back to her days spent with Severus before Hogwarts. He had been the one who had told her about Azkaban and the dementors, but she had never imagined that would be his fate.

"Lily, I don't know what is going to happen, but I know that the end of this war is drawing have the information to defeat Voldemort. However, Severus is going to be safe so long as his secrets are revealed to the right people" Dumbledore assured her.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am not JK Rowling however, please feel free to read and review

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, James and Sirius began talking amongst themselves in the headmaster's office as Mad-Eye left without a word. "Who else do you think he is going to get to come back?" Sirius asked.

"Well, the three of us, maybe the Prewett twins I mean they can handle practically anything, the Bones, maybe" James said questioningly "I wonder what is taking so long"

"They were friends, James and I have to trust Dumbledore on this one, no matter how low Snape can go. He really helped a lot during this second war. James, he saved Harry's life on more than one occasion." Sirius said remembering Snape's threat about watching the dementors suck out his soul, but he had saved them from the dementors.

"How?" James demanded

"Well, the first time I am guessing a patronus, I was rather unconscious at the time as was Harry; however, what Dumbledore said earlier, it was Snape who told them that Harry had gone to the department of mysteries, after me." Sirius sighed "James, six underaged wizards took on a group death eaters, and every one of them walked away. I am the only one who didn't walk away that night" Sirius finished.

Dumbledore walked back in at that moment "Sirius, is right James. I have complete faith in Severus. He will complete this mission, I am afraid of the strict price that is to be paid" Dumbledore paused "If anyone has the slightest inclination of what he is doing, he will undoubtedly be killed. I can't only hope that Voldemort doesn't see what is going on behind his back."

Lily walked back into the office announced "I am going to go see my parents" and off into the fireplace she went.

Dumbledore led James and Sirius to the door, and while opening the door much to Dumbledore's surprise James spoke up "Dumbledore, why now? Why not tell anyone you were dead?" James questioned.

"James, you will see in time I was too afraid of my actions. Now, may I suggest that you go to your wife, she will be needing you" Dumbledore stated.

James and Sirius walked in silence out past the gate then apparated home, surprised to find a note from Lily.

I decided not to go see Mum and Dad; however, I need a little bit of time alone.

Lily

James and Siruis spent the night in the den playing wizards chess; however, they awoke to the smell of cinnamon rolls filling the house.

"Smells like Lily is back" Sirius announced

"Let's go eat" James said almost sadly there was nothing he could do for his wife, yesterday she had looked absolutely miserable.

They walked down stairs a sure enough there was Lily, coffee cup in hand sitting at the table. James and Sirius joined her and ate their breakfast in an awkward silence. James flat out didn't know what to do. Everyone had kinda expected what Moody said yesterday; however, I don't think anyone was ready for Dumbledore's answer.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked

"I am fine, James" Lily said "it is just not what I expected."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has been so long, please read and review. I am not JKR; however, the more reviews I get the more motivation I have to write.

Dumbledore had requested to meet with them as the term was approaching so Lily, James, and Sirius head off to Hogwarts. Once they stepped out to the fireplace in Dumbledore's office they quickly realized that they were not the only people there. Infact much of the old Order of the Phoenix was there, the Prewett Twins, Mad-eye, The Bones, along with several others. Among those present were a few people that James didn't recognize, a young man with blonde hair, and an older woman with black hair.

There was something strange about this woman, James notice that she had been staring at them. "Sirius, do you know that woman over there?"

"No, why?" Sirius questioned eyeing the woman.

"She has been staring at us. since we got here" James whispered Lily had taken up a conversation with Mad-Eye.

A moment later Siruis screamed and Regulus, his brother approached them.

"What are earth are you doing here" asked Sirius

"No offense, Sirius but former death eaters don't have many options" Regulus said with a bitter tone.

"If you don't mind me asking, what changed your mind?" Lily asked surprisingly joining the conversation. Lily had her own reasons for being interested in this conversation, ever since it was revealed that Severus had switch sides Lily had been dying to know what would drive a death eater to risk their life to betray Lord Voldemort.

"Honestly, it was the realization of what I was doing and what I was, I was just a pawn in his game for power, he would throw all of us away to get it, if we stood in his way. I mean you are living proof of that." Regulus told Lily.

Lily was utterly confused by Regulus' statement; however, Lily's thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore. "Now, that many of you have had time to catch up, I would like to do introductions" as a long rectangular table appeared in the Headmaster's office "take a seat" Dumbledore announced.

As the meeting was coming to a close Dumbledore stood up "I have one last announcement to make. I am proud to inform you that Eileen" here he paused and the older black haired woman spoke.

"Prince, Eileen Prince"

"will be teaching both Potions and Muggle Studies, and Regulus Black will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic." Dumbledore continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it has been so long, please read and review. I am not JKR; however, the more reviews I get the more motivation I have to write.

I am going to jump forward a bit…to the battle of Hogwarts so let me know what you think..

Severus awoke still lying in the shrieking shack but the blood… the blood that had been covering his body during his last moments alive was gone. After a few moments Severus, in his long black robe billowing behind him took off down the tunnel that would lead him right under whomping willow. He knew exactly where he was going as he made the familiar trip so many times in the last year. He was headed straight toward his office, Dumbledore's office, the headmaster's office.

Once he reached the gargoyle blocking the entrance to the headmaster's chambers he paused for the first time. Severus thought to himself what am I doing? But before he could answer these thoughts he found himself whispering "Dumbledore." At that moment the gargoyle swung aside and the doorway was revealed.

"Professor, are you in here?" cried Severus. He knew that no matter what Dumbledore had forced him to do in the past he still knew the truth. He knew what Severus sacrificed. Much to Severus delight and concern, no response came to his call.

Severus began sifting through the files lying on the headmaster's desk. It just so happened that one file in particular caught his eye. This file had in Dumbledore's rather brisk handwriting the words Professor Eileen Prince Snape. This had caught him by surprise, how many years had it been since she had seen him? Opening the file he quickly read that she had been employed to teach Muggle Studies and Potions. He had continue to dive himself deeper into the file. How long had she been her? Just under a year. What had Dumbledore been thinking?

The sudden sound of the doorknob caused Severus to jump and throw the file back on to the desk. As surprising as that file had been Severus Snape was in no way prepared for what was about to happen as the door opened, his mouth dropped.

AN: I know it is short, but it was too good of a cliff hanger to pass up


End file.
